


Hickory Appreciation week

by dreamworksoverdisny



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childbirth, Hickory Appreciation week, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Some angst, Time Travel, dont worry its not graphic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamworksoverdisny/pseuds/dreamworksoverdisny
Summary: Just a couple of Hickory centered drabbles that i wrote for the Hickory appreciation week challenge made by @brickoppy on tumbler, go check them out. now lets just sit back, relax, and enjoy some content of our favourite transgenre cowboy.
Relationships: Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Branch/Hickory/Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Barb/Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Family

Hickory couldn’t really remember his parents.

Just a few vague memories.

A warm smile.

A hearty chuckle.

The feeling of being loved.

He did have one clear memory.

The sound of a soft, gentle, singing him a lullaby.

But he always had his brother.

And they had been together as long as he could remember.

When Hickory was younger, he and Dickory traveled from town to town, looking for somewhere that would take in a pair of orphan brothers.

They would stay for a few weeks,

Dickory would find work,

Hickory would make a friend,

and then they would move on.

Over

and over

and over again.

Sometimes he would get frustrated with his brother.

Sometimes he and Dickory would get into rows.

(being a hothead ran in the family)

He was mad that he didn’t get to go to school or make a friend.

That he didn’t get to see his brother when he worked the late shift.

That everything he owned fit in one suitcase.

Dickory would be tired and cranky and have little patient to deal with irritable trolling.

But he would never get mad and shout at him.

(well, sometimes)

Because at the end of the day,

They were brothers,

They had to stick together.


	2. Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch goes into labor on the road between Vibe city and Pop village.   
> Hickory tries to keep it together for his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, this chapter has features childbirth (or at least the troll equivalent).  
> its not super graphic and cuts away before things get gross.  
> but if this isnt your thing, skip to the next chapter.  
> this is my first time writing something like this so sorry if it seems a little.... *weird*

Branch panted heavily, holding Hickory’s hand in an iron clad grip, his brow furrowed in pain.

“Shh, shh” Hickory whispered softly, rubbing his shoulders “its ok love, its ok”

“it hurts” wailed Branch.

“I know love, I know”

Hickory cursed, they had been traveling on the road between vibe city and pop village when Branch felt a pain in his stomach. Hickory had immediately pulled over, ordering the funk troll accompanying them to fly back to vibe city as fast as they could before scooping up Branch and taking shelter in a nearby tree stump.

A whimper snapped Hickory out of his recollection. The cowboy rubbed his back, wishing he could offer his lover something more than words of reassurance.

“it’s ok love, I’m here, I’m right here”

“Poppy, Where’s Poppy? I want Poppy!” Branch wine.

“she’s coming love, don’t you worry, she’s a coming”

The doctor had explained months ago that he would instinctively want to be surrounded by members of his “pack” when the time came.

“dang it, this kid couldn’t wait two weeks”

“their impatient” Branch joked, looking up at his partner “just like you”.

Hickory chuckled, he was making jokes, that’s good.

“I think” he began, placing a kiss on Branch’s temples “you’ll find that they get it from you”.

Branch smiled softly up at Hickory then winced in pain, gritting his teeth and scrunching his face.

“just breath love” Hickory soothed “remember, like we practised”.

He couched Branch through the breathing exercises that the doctor gave them.

Slowly in through the nose for 5,

Slowly out through the mouth for 9.

In 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,

Out 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,

In, out, in, out.

“do you think, argh!”

“do you think they’ll like me?”

“who?”

“the baby”

Hickory blinked, “of course their gonna love you, why would you think that”.

The blue troll suddenly adverted his gaze, staring off into the distances.

Hickory sighed, of course, didn’t matter if they had been together ten days or ten years. There would always be a tiny part in Branch’s mind telling him he wasn’t good enough.

“Now you listen here sweetheart” Hickory grasped his partners chin, turning his face to look at him.

“I love you. Poppy loves you. Mother hugging Barb loves you.”

Branch chuckled.

“and I have no doubt -he leaned in- that your baby is gonna love you too”.

Branch smiled up at his partner, pulling him down to rest their foreheads together.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a critter bike screeching to a halt outside, followed by the sound of frantic footsteps. Poppy burst into the stump, hair standing one end, eyes darted about wildly.

There was a moment of calm as the usually bubbly queen pf pop took in the scene. Then suddenly she rushed forward, enveloping both of them in a big hug.

Hickory returned the hug, grateful to have the last member of their tried with him.

“we’re here! we’re here!” Barb came running in, bracing herself on her knees as she caught her breath.

“we came as fast as we could and”

Her eye went wide when she spotted Branch.

Colour drained from her face.

“OH MY HAIR ITS HAPPING! GUYS! ITS HAPPING ITS ACTULY HAPPING!”

“we can see that Barb” Hickory grumbled, getting to his feet.

Poppy immediately toke his place at Branch’s side.

Barb began to pace back and forth, staring at the ground in horror.

“it’s happing, it actually happing, I thought I was ready for this”

The rocker doubled over, a hand over her mouth.

“I was wrong, _I was sooooo wrong_ ”.

“focus Barb” Hickory snapped “is anyone else coming”

Barb straightened up, blinking owlishly at the cowboy.

“huh? yeah, yeah, the funks are on their way now”.

Hickory nodded “good, we’ll need all the help we can get. This is gonna get messy”.

_“ooooooh”_ the rock troll placed a hand on the stump wall _“I don’t feel so good”._

“Barb calm down!”

**“I am calm!”**

Hickory and Barb continued to bicker back and forth. Poppy ignored them, focusing on Branch.

you ok?” she whispered. Branch nodded.

“this is it huh?”

“yeah”

“you ready?”

“nope”

“Think Hickory’s ready?”

“nope”

“good” she kissed him “me either”

_“hurrp, I’m gonna hurl”_

_“don’t you dare!”_


	3. Asking for their hand (favorite ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hickory thinks its high time that he asks King Peppy for Poppy and Branch hands in marriage.  
> His response is not one he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the theme for this chapter was favorite ship, and in case it wasn't abundantly clear.  
> i love poly ships.  
> i live by "x has two hand".  
> so, whatever the ship name is for "Queen Poppy and her tow boyfriends plus her rock girlfriend Barb"  
> i'm all in. Brickoppy + parb all the way  
> this was in the works for a long time. i hope you like it

Knock.

Just knock.

Just raise your hand and knock.

Uggg why was this so hard.

Hickory had been standing outside the door to King Peppy’s pod for the past 20 minutes, trying to work up the courage to knock.

Hickory had been going out with Poppy and Branch for the past few months. And in those month’s he had been in paradise. But he wanted to take things to the next level. And to do that, there was something he had to do first.

Now Hickory wasn’t sure how Pop trolls did these things. But in his neck of the wood it was traditional to ask a father’s blessing before proposing. In this case he was asking for a bride and a groom.

Hickory was still debating whether to knock or run when the door swung open and Hickory found himself face to face with the former king.

“Hickory my boy, good to see you” Peppy greeted.

Hickory wheeze as Peppy squeezed him around the middle with a bone crushing hug. The orange hair troll was a lot stronger than any troll his age should be.

“come in, come in, I just made some tea”.

‘Well there’s one way to do it’ Hickory thought.

King Peppy took his arm and lead Hickory inside the pod.

The home was surprisingly simple.

A big comfy bed against one wall,

a big bookshelf and a couple of plush armchairs against the other.

A firefly dozed above them, illuminating the room in a soft glow.

It was cosy, the kind of place where you could enjoy a book on a rainy day.

Peppy sat him down in one of the armchairs before turning to a small side table to prepare the tea. “so, what will it be?” Peppy asked, picking up an ornate tea pot “one sugar or two?”

“oh? none, thank you” Hickory accepted the cup, taking a polite sip.

Peppy pores himself a cup and plopped himself down in his chair.

“I’m afraid that Poppy’s not here right now, but your welcome to wait if you like”.

“actually sir -Hickory stood up- I came to take to you”

“oh?” Peppy sat up, a serious look on his face “I see?”

“and what would you like to talk about”.

No turning back now.

Hickory cleared his throat and began. “as you know, me and Poppy have been going out for some time now”.

Peppy gave a nod.

“and I just what you to know that, that."

hair, why was this so hard.

"Even though we haven’t known each other for a very long time. I love her. i love both her and Branch. and i only want to make them happy. So, if you would- “

“Yes”

“…what was that?”

“yes, you can marry Poppy. Branch too while we're at it”

Hickory Blinked.

“you seem surprised?” Peppy asked

“I just” Hickory swallowed “I was expecting more resistant”.

“Hickory” Peppy had a playful look in his eye “I have watched Poppy and Branch dance around each other feelings for the past three years. “I’ll be darned if I’m the thing that stops them from being happy. So yes. You have my blessing.

Hickory was couldn’t believe it. He launched himself at Peppy, throwing his arms around the smaller trolls’ shoulders in a big hug.

“thank you, thank you so much your majesty”.

“oh, enough of that” Peppy aid, but he couldn’t help the grin on his face.

Hickory released him.

“now, I believe that you have somewhere to be” Peppy said.

“oh! right, right, right” Hickory swiftly stood up to leave.

One step down.

Now for the hard part.

He was just reaching for the handle when Peppy spoke up.

“oh, and Hickory, one more thing before you go”

Hickory looked back.

The old king had a playful twinkle in his eyes.

“just to let you know, Barb beat you to it about an hour ago”

what?

“although her speech was nowhere near as poetic as yours” Peppy chuckled.

WHAT?

BARB?

Freaking Barb asked Peppy for his blessing before he did.

Hickory left, to confess his love or beat the snout out of Barb.

One of the two.


	4. Humanized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hickory is running late for his first day of art school and runs into a cute student, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter really didn't want to be written. i knew i wanted it to be set in a collage art school and i knew i wanted it to have the beginning of art school Hickory/Branch romance but everything else. did not want to be written. i was ready to leave this chapter blank but HUZZAR. four day before it was due, it hit me. just goes to show its never to late to work on a project.

Trolls-topia school for the arts was probable the best and most prestigious art school in the whole state, possibly the entire country. It was famous for how it gave unlimited creative freedom in the classroom. As well as providing support to student with untraditional learning styles. Hundreds of thousands of people applied every year and Hickory was one of the lucky few that had been accepted. His brother had been so proud when he received his letter that he had actually started crying. Hickory would tease him about it for the rest of eternity.

\--------

“OUCH!”

“are you ok?”

Hickory looked down at the student he had unintentionally bowled over.

The boy was short and stoutly, he had close cropped black hair with streaks of blue running through it. He wore blue jeans and a camo vest over a black t-shirt. (a little plain for an art student. But Hickory was wearing chaps and a ten-gallon hat, he couldn’t judge)

He lay sprawled on the pavement, rubbing at the sport where their foreheads had conked together.

“Let me get that for you”.

Hickory bent down and started picking up the books the boy dropped.

They had run into each other coming round the corner of the music hall. Hickory had been too focused on his map to look where he was going.

Blue hair shook his head, snapping out of his stupor.

“oh no you don’t have to do that”.

Together they quickly gathered up the scattered books.

“So, you like poetry?” Hickory asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Blue boy flinched, lifting his head to meet his gaze “huh?”.

Hickory gestures to the book he just picked up.

The tile said, “A brief history on England’s greatest playwrights and poets and their impact on today’s society”.

(the boy could barely lift it in one hand).

“oh, yeah” the boy relaxed “it’s my major actually”.

“really?”

The boy nodded, flashing Hickory a pleasant smile.

“I’m also studying gothic literature, music theory and a little bit of physics”.

Hickory gave a whistle of appreciation “is that all”.

“what about you, what are you studying?”

“folk and decorative art. Plus drawing, painting, and sculpting” Hickory rattled off.

“I also play guitar”.

_“oh, is that all”_ the boy echoed.

The two of them sheared a laugh.

“I’m Hickory” he said, sticking out his hand.

Blue took his hand.

“you new around here?” the blue boy asked.

Hickory chuckled, scratching the back of his head “that obvious huh”.

“not as obvious as you think” he said, somehow looking equally sheepish.

“my friends run the welcome committee. I get dragged to a lot of events” he explained.

“crowds aren’t my thing, but” he shrugged “I like to make an effort for them”.

Hickory pressed a hand over his heart “aw”.

That got another him another laughed.

Hickory felt like he could have stood there all day talking to the student.

But before either of them knew it, the bell for first period rang, echoing across the campus.

“shoot” the boy glanced at his watch. “I’ve gotta go. I’ve got AP history; it was nice meeting you”.

He ran off across, clutching the textbook to his chest.

“nice meeting you too” It was only then that Hickory realise that he didn’t get the student’s name.

“HAY!” he called out “I DIDNT CATCH YOUR NAME?”

“BRANCH”

“COOL NAME”

“I KNOW”

‘Huh, Branch?’ Hickory smiled to himself “I think I’m gonna like this place’ he thought.

_‘….oh, shit I’m late too!’_


	5. Future/past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a peak into Hickory's past as a bounty hunter and his complicated history with Chaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally part of chapter one, i made it its own chapter when i realized that "oops" i'm running out of time

When Hickory was old enough, he joined the bounty hunting circuit. Dickory had been working as a bounty hunter for a few years now and had already made a name for himself.

Hickory was good despite being so green.

He was fast, strong, and his tracking skills were unmatched in the region.

But he couldn’t find a partner that he really clinked with.

Not that he had any qualms about teaming up with Dickory. He loved working with his brother. And they did some of their best work as a duo.

Joining a team wasn’t mandatory, but it was highly encouraged. More people to watch your back, even if you have to split the reward money.

And that’s where he met Chaz.

Chaz was also a bit of a loner.

And very much a weirdo.

(he also had an overbearing brother that he was hoping to get away from)

It only seemed natural to team up.

They worked well together, Chaz as the flashy distraction and Hickory as the solid muscle.

Or as Chaz put it “I’ll be the looks if you take care of the brain and brawn”.


	6. Time travel Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to a magic artifact, Hickory is flung back in time to before World tour, before Poppy became queen, before Branch got his colors back. Now he has two objectives. 1) keep his identity a secret until he can find out how to return to his original time. 2) ensue that history happens as it is written. 3) don't let himself get too close to past Branch and Poppy and punch a certain guru troll in the face? ...oh cheese and biscuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this particulate gem is thanks to the trollstopia discord server. somebody suggested a AU where Hickory was in the first movie via time travel shenanigans and my brain ran with it. i may continue this and make it a full blown fic, it really all depends on you guys.  
> this takes place after the first musical number.  
> hope yall enjoy

Just as the song ended Hickory heard the sound of slow clapping.

The gang looked up to find the scores of the noise. Standing under a mushroom, with a unamused expression. Was Branch giving them all a slow, sarcastic applause.

“Unbelievable guys” the washed-out troll deadpanned, hefting a bundle of twigs under his arm. “Really, really great. Good job. I could hear you from a mile away!” he grumbled.

“Howdy Branch” Hickory greeted, always happy to see him. The grey troll acknowledged him with a small nod “Hickory”.

“oh good” Poppy puffed, climbing down from the troll pyramid. “I was worried we weren’t projecting enough”.

“Poppy, if I can hear you. so can the Bergen’s” he whispered conspicuously.

The snack pack all groaned, which Hickory thought was pretty unreasonable. After all the Bergen’s had been a pretty recent threat.

“Come on! We haven’t seen a Bergen in 20 years” Poppy wined “They’re not gonna find us”.

“No, they’re not going to find me” he stated, “because I’ll be in my highly camouflaged… heavily fortified, Bergen-proof survival bunker”.

“You mean you’re not coming to the party tonight?”

Hickory saw her ears droop a fraction.

“But it’s going to be the biggest…” began the twins

“The loudest…” Suki continued.

“The craziest party ever!” finished Cooper.

The snack pack all cheered, jumping up and down.

“Big? Loud? Crazy?” Branch shouted. His ears pinned back in terror. “You’re just gonna lead the Bergen’s right to us!”

Cooper lowered his head nexted to Poppy’s ear “Are you sure you wanna invite this party pooper to poop on your party?”.

 _This isn’t going to end well._ Hickory thought. “the man says he doesn’t want to go, we should respect his wishes” Hickory said cautiously, trying to get the princess to back off.

“Nonsense” she replied, waving off Hickory’s concerns. “I think everyone deserves to be happy”.

“I don’t do Happy” Branch scowled.

_Hair, she even worse at listen now than when we met._

“Branch” she started, “I know you have happiness inside you. You just need our help -she gestured to the snack pack- to find it”.

Reaching into her hair Poppy pulled out a card, presenting it to Branch.

The card unfolded, revealing a little pop up Branch

“Celebrate freedom from the Bergen’s” the card sung, before spraying glitter all over the grey troll.

“What do you say, Branch?”

Everyone (including Hickory) held their breath. Would this be it? Would this finally be the moment?

Branch reach out and took the invite from her hand.

Then he threw the invitation to the ground and stomped on it, grinding it into the dirt for good measure.

The snack pack all gasped in shock.

Hickory just shook his head sadly.

 _oh, partner_ He thought glumly _why do you do this to yourself._

“I wouldn’t be caught dead on your party” the survivalist exploded, jabbing a finger accusingly at the group.

“but you will be, caught - he made a swift cutting motion across his neck - and dead”.

Hickory step forward, about to deescalate the situation, when.

“Whoa, whoa. Easy, Branch. Easy”.

A purple skinned, green hair troll descended upon the group. At first glances the troll appeared to be floating in the air. Till you looked up a little higher and saw that he was being carried by a flying bug.

 _‘Oh great’_ Hickory thought _‘it’s this guy’._

Creek, the guru.

The troll that broke Poppy’s heart.

The monster that broke Branch spirit.

The yellow belled traitor that sold out his entire clan, just to save his own hide.

Putting up with him had to be the worst thing Hickory had to deal with. Every time the troll started flapping his trap his fingers itched to sock the greasy hippy right in his pompous face.

“Thank you for providing safe passage, brother” The green haired troll bowed at the bug “Namaste”.

 _Disgusting_ though Hickory.

Creek spun to face Branch. A condescending smile fixed on his face.

“Okay, first of all, mate. Thanks for sharing your unique perspective in things. Again”.

Next to him Biggie and Cooper snickered. Hickory gave them the side eye.

When he got back, he was going to have words with those trolls.

“But, just for now, why don’t you try on some positivity, eh?

Creek smiled, leaning into Branches personal bubble.

“A little positivity might go with that vest”.

Hickory grit his teeth so hard he was sure he’d chip a tooth.

“Okay, fine” Branch deadpanned “I’m positive you all are going to get eaten”.

Suddenly the groups hug bracelets chimed.

“Hug time!” Poppy crowed.

“it is hug time” Creek said.

Hickory found himself swept up in the group hug alongside Branch.

Admittedly, normally he wouldn’t mind being squished between his two favourite trolls but now was not one of those times.

Hickory fought his way out of the group hug first, landing on his knees. He stood up just in time to see Branch land in the dirt. He dusted himself off and stuck out a hand “you all right their friend?”

Branch scowled, slapping his hand away “I’m not your friend Hickory” he muttered, getting to his feet “I’m no one’s friend”.

“and as for you” Branch turned face Poppy.

“Someday, when the Bergen’s find us… and the survival of every Troll is in your hands… I sure hope the answer is singing, dancing, and hugging… because that’s all you know how to do!”.

“That is not true!” Biggie piped up “Poppy can also scrapbook”.

“not what he means Bigs” Hickory sighed internally, watching Branch gather up his scatter timber before giving Poppy one last angry look.

“I can’t believe you’re gonna be queen one day”.

And with that, Branch left, bundle of sticks tuck under his arm.

Hickory reach out an arm, he wanted to run to him, to comfort him, to tell him that he understood why he was doing this and that he appreciated his efforts. That he wasn’t alone, that he was safe, that he would protect him no matter what. That he loved him colours, or no colours.

But he couldn’t. Instead he let his arm drop and watch Branche’s retreating form.

“tune out his negative vibes Poppy, he’s not worth it”.

_Okay that’s it, he had had enough of this fellow._

“That’s not your call to make Creek” Hickory interrupter.

Marching forward, he placed a hand on Poppy’s shoulder.

“I for one, think its admirable that miss Poppy refuses to give up on her fellow troll”.

The way Poppy lit up at his prise was worth all the stars in the sky. The sour look Creek gave him was worth twice that many.

“And miss Poppy” Hickory turned to face her, clasping his hands together like he was about to give a lecture.

“while I agree that Branch deserves to find happiness, I can’t help but feel that you’re going about it all wrong”.

Poppy cocked her head like a confused puppy. Hickory held up a hand to placate the princess

“I just think that we should let Branch find happiness in his own way. He’ll come to us when he’s ready”.

Poppy nodded thoughtfully, “thanks Hickory, I’ll think about that”.

Hickory beamed, tipping his hat “much obliged mam”.

Poppy then ran off to check on the party preparations, giving him a cheery wave as she went. Hickory smiled to himself as she ran off, at least one thing was still the same.

Unfortunately, Creek had to ruin his good mood.

Behind him Creek gave a disgusted scoff, muttering under his breath “I don’t know why you defend him Hickory. It’s not like he cares about you”.

The sentences hit him like a sack of bricks, heck he would have preferred that.

“um Hickory?” he heard Cooper enquire.

“excuse me” Hickory stomped off.

It was true, despite his best efforts he hadn’t been able to get Branch to open up to him. The best he could manage was getting the grey trolls to tolerate him.

Forget the fear of discovery. Forget never getting home. Forget having to put up that rat basted Creek. The worst thing about this whole situation was watching the man he loved be in so much pain. The worst thing was that Branch hated him

The sooner this misadventure was over.

The better.


	7. Free day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this was part of chapter one.  
> i full intended to have it be about Delta's relationship to Hickory and how she went from scary "boss lady" to "official mom friend" but unfortunately, brain fart. so enjoy this teeny tiny drabble.

Delta was, understandably miff at the brothers.

For impersonating a country troll,

breaking the pop trolls out of jail,

leading them on a chase out of town,

dumping Clamper’s in the mine,

and indirectly helping Barb steal the strings.

Honestly, Hickory couldn’t blame her.

He just considered himself Lucky that she chose not to take it personally.

And that miss Poppy put in a good word for them.

(that troll was a gift to the world)

Delta kept an eye on them while they did community services.

(Repairing the damage the rock trolls had done during the tour).

Hickory would feel her gaze on the back of his head while scrubbing graffiti.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally much longer.  
> with two other paragraph on other members of Hickory's family (Delta as his mom/aunt figure, Barb as his sister) but i couldn't find a way to knit them all togather.  
> sorry if the ending seems kinda abrupt, cus it is (muse why do you fail me)


End file.
